1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamping assembly, and more particularly, to a hose clamping assembly including a clamp and an arm connecting the clamp to another clamp.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a piping system is necessarily required for cooling a mechanical device or providing oil to the mechanical device in a mechanical system such as an automobile or an industrial plant system. The pipe is usually made of metal, resin or rubber.
In those piping system, many different types of elbows are used for connecting the pipes or switching a pipe direction, and sealing material such as bonds or sealant is used for sealing a junction of the piping system.
Meanwhile, a flexible rubber hose is generally selected for a piping system of a cooling system or an oil supply system of the automobile. The reason is because of a severe vibration and a narrow installation space of the automobile. That is, because the piping system of the automobile has to endure a repetitious vibration, the pipe is usually made of rubber and because there is not enough space in the engine room for the installation of the piping system, the flexible rubber hose is required for an easy installation.
To convert a flowing direction of the fluid in the hose or pipe, a branched pipe such as a T-shaped pipe or a Y-shaped pipe, for example, may be used. Many different methods to connect hoses to the branched pipe have been developed in the field.
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating a hose connecting structure according to the related art. As shown in the figure, an open hole 12 is formed in a main hose 10 and a hose-connecting pipe 20 having a flange at one end is fitted into the open hole 12. A branch hose 30 slides onto an outer surface of the hose-connecting pipe 20 and is disposed at a position adjacent to the outer surface of the main hose 10. An interval between an end portion of the branch hose 30 and the outer surface of the main hose 10 is filled with a rubber material by a molding apparatus so that a junction of the hose can be sealed to prevent a leakage of the fluid. However, in the fore mentioned related art, because the open hole 12 must be formed in the main hose 10 and then the additional hose-connecting pipe 20 must be fitted into the open hole 12, a hose-connecting process is somewhat complex. In addition, because an area that the rubber molding should cover is wide, the molding material such as rubber is wasted.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a hose connecting structure according to another related art, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,213. The US patent discloses an encapsulated branch coolant hose. As shown in the figure, the encapsulated branch coolant hose of the related art mainly comprises a T-shaped connector 10, hoses 14 that slides onto the outer surface of the T-shaped connector 10 and a polymer capsule that covers the whole junction area between the connector 10 and end portions of the hoses 14. However, in the above-mentioned patent, the polymer for forming the capsule is also wasted because the polymer capsule is formed to cover the whole area of the junction between the connector 10 and the hoses 14.